The circus life
by paranoiac666
Summary: We ran away from home to the circus. And had a lifetime of adventure. Vitaly/OC
1. Chapter 1

(This is the second story! Hope you like it!)

Chapter 1: The way it was

" It's okay Gia. Ve're almost safe." I said to the little Jaguar in my mouth. She was asleep, and I kept running.

" Ve're almost there!" I said. I went next to a train cart, and jumped in.

I put Gia down, and heard movement. There was a knife being thrown, but I caught it. A tiger came out of the shadows.

" Where are you coming from?" He said with his arms crossed.

" Don't kick us out! My sister and I have novhere to go!" I pleaded.

" This train is for circus animals only!" He said.

" Ve vill become circus! Just don't let us leave!" I said. He huffed, and backed away.

" Fine. What is your act?" he questioned.

" I do trapeze. I vill teach Gia the same." I said.

" Very well. I am Vitaly." He said, holding out his paw.

" I am Marceline." I said, shaking his paw.

**This is the second story! Haven't seen much Vitaly/OC stories, so why not?! I like him! See ya guys soon! Sorry I did the accent on Marce and not Blitzwing! **

**-Paranoiac666**


	2. Chapter 2

( I'm on a roll tonight! Here is chapter 2!)

Chapter 2: The new comers  
It's been five years since we joined the circus, and it turned out great until the accident. I taught Gia trapeze, and she enjoyed it.

" Why can't we perform trapeze?" She said to me.

" Ve need to follow tradition, according to Vitaly." I said.

" We always follow tradition!" Vitaly said, entering the cart.

" Ve know, but ve have been doing zhis for five months!" I said to him. He was about to reply, but growled and opened the doors. There were five other animals outside.

" Where are you coming from?" He said to the strangers.

" Can we hide in there until the heat dies down?" The lion said.

" Absolute no outsiders. So wipe that smirnov your face and Popov!" He said.

" Oh come on, man. You gotta do one cat a solid. Cat to cat. Do us a solid here, buddy. Come on." The lion said.

" Nyet! This train is for circus animals only!" He said, closing the doors.

" Ve have to help them." I said.

" Marceline, you know we do not invite trouble into our circus. I don't trust lion, hair too big and glossy." Vitaly said to me.

" I know, is he even a lion?" I said laughing a little.

" He not lion, lioness with a beehive!" He said laughing.

" I have to say zhazs a little mean." I said to him. The train started to move.

" They are not our problem." He said.

" Wait, wait, wait!" The lion said outside.

" Just-a give us a minute. He's on the phone and I can't get him off." Stephano said to them.

" We cannot leave them!" Stephano said.

" Only circus animals on this train." Vitaly said.

"Wait listen! We are circus animals! You gotta let us in!" The lion said. Gia open the doors.

" You are really circus? " Gia said.

" Yes!" They said.

" Gia! Close the door!" Vitaly said to her.

" Please." The hippo pleaded.

" They're circus, circus sticks together." She said. She then helped them in, and Stephano turned on a light.

" Wow! Circus Americano! You must all be-a very famous!" Stephano said to them. I looked at Vitaly, and he looked at me the same way. We didn't trust them.

" Absolutely!" They said. Stephano asked what was their act. They were going to America.

" That is such a coincidence!" He said. I went to Vitaly.

" Zhrow knives to make him stop talking!" I whispered to him. He nodded and began throwing.

" Because we're going- we're going- Let me finish! We're going to America as well!" He said, finishing the sentence. Vitaly threw one more knive at him, and he scoffed at us. They grew excited.

" You can bunk with Marceline and Vitaly!" Stephano said, but he threw another knife at him, and the others.

" Or not!" He said.

" Neyt!" Vitaly said to them.

" Which one of you is leader?" Vitaly said to them. They pointed to the lion.

" Tell your comrades there is one rule we do not break." He said.

" Thou shall say it and not spray it." The lion said.

" Neyt! Circus owner no allow stowaways." He said. We laughed, and a hole in the top made itself.

" I hear you, Russkie and Nazi. Although the circus owner may allow stowaways, if the stowaways just happens to be the owners. Riddle me that." A penguin said to us.

" What is sharply dressed little birdie talking about?" Vitaly said to them. When they presented their little bag. I grabbed Vitaly by the wrist.

" Vill jou excuse us for a moment?" I said leading him out on another cart.

" Vitaly, I don't trust zhem. Vhat if they change everything and kick us out?! I do not vant to go back out there!" I said panicing. He held me close as he petted my head back.

" It will be ok, Marceline. I do not trust them either, but the circus is in trouble. So this is how it is for now." Vitaly said to me.

" Fine, but jou put more effort in your knife zhrowing!" I said. He laughed, and he rubbed my head with his fist.

The next day...

" Marceline. Wake up. We're in Rome." Vitaly said. I looked outside and saw that we were already in the tent.

" Did I sleep valk or vhat?" I said. He laughed.

" Neyt. I had to carry you, and did you know you can strangle in your sleep?" He said.

" No, zhen again, jou did carry me." I said. He laughed and then ate his borscht.

" I never get over zhe fact zhat if jou eat that without a spoon, jou look like you made fresh kill." I said, laughing a little.

" Neyt. Not true." He said.

" Do jou look at jourself? It looks like jou have blood on jour mouth!" I said, laughing. He 'Humph' me, and continued eating. The lion came to us.

" Hey Vitaly! Marce! Got your game face on?" Alex said. Vitaly roared at him.

" Yeah, good game face." Alex said, leaving.

" Vhy are jou so mean?" I said, smirking.

" Ehh? You know me well enough." He said, smirking back at me.

**This is the second chapter! I drank A LOT of coffee, so i'm good! I do not own anything, except my OC. See you soon!**

**-Paranoiac666**


	3. Chapter 3

( Here is the third chapter! on my new laptop! YAY! Hope you like it!)

Chapter 3: Performance

" Come on. The shows about to start." I said, nugging him. He finished his borsch, and stood next to Gia and I.

" Strike up the band!" Stephano said.

" You have a band?" The zebra said. The dogs turned on the stero.

" Prepared to be bown away!" Stephano said, and we all went out.

After the show...

" I'm gonna take a nap, Vitaly." I said to him.

" Goodnight, Marceline." He said. I layed down on a stack of hay, and fell asleep.

Vitaly's POV

I looked at her to make sure that she was asleep. Yes, yes she was. Now is my chance. I knelt down and gave her a small lick on her face.

Bad idea...

She then wrapped her hands around my neck, and I couldn't breathe. I carefully put my hands on hers, and attempted to pry her off. I did it, and caught a breath. She then shifted, and turned around.

I sighed in relief, and layed next to her and stroked her back gently. Heaviness fell over me, and I went to sleep

Morning Marceline's pov

When I woke up, I felt arms around me. I saw Vitaly sleeping, with his arms around me. I blushed, and slipped out of his grip.

' Did he like me that way?' I thought. Nien. He couldn't. He doesn't. I then hung upside down, and waited until he woke up. He groaned, and woke up.

He stood up, and looked at me straight in the face.

" Uh... Boo?" I said, laughing nervously.

" Get down from there, or i'll get you down," he said.

" Vhat if I don't vant to?" I said, grinning. He then grabbed me by the waist, and slung me over his shoulder.

" Hey! Jou can't do zhis! Zhis is animal cruelty!" I said.

" We are animals." he said.

" Right. I forgot." I said. He put me down, and I dusted myself. I glared at him, and he smirked at me.

" You had it coming." he said. I huffed, and went outside, but turned to Vitaly.

" Don't forget the knives" I said, before going out.

" Great! Everyone's here! I have a new plan for the circus." the lion said.

" I call it phase four dash seven B where in! In order to go to America, we will come up with something fresh, something amazing! Something brand new! Fresh, never before seen! Off the chain! Something that will blow the circus promoter away!"

**I know! I hate cliffies too! But i already started chapter 4! So see you soon! Sorry its short!**

**-Paranoiac666**


	4. Chapter 4

(Here is the forth chapter! All I have to say... enjoy!)

Chapter 4: New?

" Something that will blow the circus promoter away!" Alex said. Vitaly and I threw knives at him.

" I missed!" I said. They all started arguing.

" Circus been same for generations. We make good classic family entertainment." Vitaly said.

" Ja! We don't need to change anything! " I said.

" Yes, but last few generations, families not so entertained." Stephano said. I glared at him.

" That's right, families not so entertained because you're just going through the motions out there. It's missing passion." Alex said.

" How one to have passion for stool poked in face?" Vitaly said. I laughed at the comment.

" Exactly! And by "stool" you mean chair, right?" Marty said.

" The fact is, you guys got stuck in a rut. You stopped pushing. You stopped taking risks. But those days are over, because now we are going to completely change the show." Alex said.

" Then it wouldn't be a circus then would it?" One of the dogs said.

" Circus is not about the acts you do. Circus is in here." Alex said. The dog looked in his dress.

" How come Freddie gets all the circus?" The blue dog said. He punched him.

" Circus is about following your passions wherever they take you." Alex said.

" You cannot change circus. There is long tradition!" Vitaly said.

" That's what everybody thought Vitaly, until those French Canadians came along, drunk off of their maple syrup and cheap pharmaceuticals and completely lifted the paradigm." Alex said.

" Now they play Vegas. 50 shows a day in 52 separate venues and one of them completely in the-" Vitaly covered my ears at the last part.

" That's right, and you know how they did it? " Alex said. Vitaly covered my ears again when Stephano said something.

" No, they got rid of the animals." Alex said.

" I told you that this was gonna happen!" I whispered to Vitaly.

" You know what I say to that? I say they can take the animals out of the circus, but they cannot take the animals out of the circus. I mean they cannot- I think you understand what I'm saying." Alex said. They all nodded.

" We don't need humans! Because we've got passion. What does a human say when he's passionate? He says 'I'm an animal!' Well, we are animals! We'll make an all animal circus. Because if we can follow our passions, we can go anywhere! We can do anything! If we do it together!" Alex said. They all started to agree.

" Can I hear you say 'fur power'!" Marty said. They started to chant 'fur power'. Vitaly threw his axe to the ground.

" Bah! I do not trust this lion." Vitaly said.

" Vitaly, I may not trust this lion, either, but I am tired of sitting and standing and rolling over." Gia said to us.

" There is great tradition of sitting, standing, rolling over." He said. I punched him in the shoulder.

" Really?" I said.

" You two know our circus is in trouble. This could be our last chance. But we will not do this without you both." Gia said.

" Circus always stay-a together." Stephano said.

" Okay. I do one hoop." Vitaly said. They looked at me.

" Marceline?" Gia said. She used the kitty eyes.

" Oh no. Zhe look. Come on I taught jou zhat! Alright fine I'll do it!" I said. They all group hugged.

" I told jou to get better at knife throwing!" I said to Vitaly. He just laughed.

" Hey, later can you help me practice?" I asked him. He looked at me nervously.

" O-okay." He responded. I smiled at him.

" Danke Vitaly!" I said, then hugging him.

" N-no problem." He said.

One moment later...

" Why did I agree to help you?" Vitaly said, with an apple over his head. I had a knife in my hand.

" Because i'll be doing it anyways." I said. He laughed and stood still. I aimed my knife, and-

" Watcha' doin'?" I threw it, but it was above the apple.

" Ich verfehleh!" I yelled. I turned to him.

" Vhat do jou vant, lion?" I said, crossing my arms.

" Well, I was wondering if you can give a good word in for me to Gia?" he said.

" Vhy should I?" I said.

" Please?! I'll do anything!" he pleaded. I rose my eyebrow.

" Anything?" I said, grinning. He nodded. I grinned to Vitaly, and he grinned at me.

" Uh oh." he said, as we closed in on him.

A few moments later...

Vitaly and I laughed at him. He was dressed up as a ballerina with make-up. We laughed some more as he went outside. I walked to Gia

" Did jou see the lion?" I said to her.

" Si. So... you and Vitaly?" she said, smirking at me. I glared at her, and punched her lightly. She laughed, and walked away.

Another few moments later...

we saw Alex and Gia doing Trapeze. At the end, they were bouncing on the net.

" Bravo! Bravissma! Hey Vitaly, maybe you'd even do _two _hoops-a, no?" He said, walking towards Gia. I saw Vitaly look down in dissapointment. I put a hand on his shoulder. I saw his eyes widen, and he looked at me.

" It's plazet, Vitaly. But ve can get through zhis." i said.

" I know, but you know that i don't do hoops no more." Vitaly said. I frowned, and he looked down.

" But, the animals rely on jou. I rely on jou. So, are jou gonna let zhem down?" I said to him. He put his hand on mine, and looked at me.

" I know, but ve need to get zhrough zis." i said to him.

In the train...

" Vake me up vhen ve're in london." I said, laying on the hay stack.

" Okay." Vitaly said. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

Vitaly's POV

I shut the closet, and put my back on it. I looked at Marceline. When i look at her, she would always calm me down.

I sat down next to her, and waited for the arrival.

**This is almost done! But i will continue all the others soon and a suprise! See ya soon!**

**-Paranoiac666**


End file.
